


Ashes to Ashes vid, Girls Just Wanna Dance

by theanonsisters



Category: Ashes to Ashes
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:04:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theanonsisters/pseuds/theanonsisters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Music: Girls Just Wanna Dance (Whitney Houston vs. Cyndi Lauper)<br/>Artist: DJ Earlybird<br/>Summary: Party Alex!<br/>Spoilers: No major storyline spoilers</p>
<p>Follow me at theanonsisters.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ashes to Ashes vid, Girls Just Wanna Dance




End file.
